Vampire V Waitress: First Encounter
by Qinlongfei
Summary: Unable to get into any high school, Tsukune works for minimum wage in the chain restaurant Hanna Miller's. It's not too bad since he becomes good friend with a waitress named Yuka Takeuchi and practices karate with her. His normal life goes to hell when a giant monster starts its rampage like something out of a Godzilla movie.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Rosario + Vampire or Variable Geo

 **Author's note:** For those who are following my Light Pink Lovers: no, I'm not discontinuing that story. Just want to do something a bit more light hearted before I go back and write another chapter with solemn mood.

Basically the idea of this story is since there are so many stories about someone else takes Tsukune's place in Yokai, what happened to our generic harem comedy male lead in the meantime? Getting a harem of girls from somewhere else of course.

Don't take it too seriously. ;)

* * *

Briefly, Tsukune Aono starts to contemplate where does his life goes horribly, painfully wrong.

It's probably when he fails all his high school entrance exams almost two years ago.

Yes, that's a really good point to start. His dad claims he finds an acceptance letter from some wandering priest. But his dad loses it on the way home.

So Tsukune does the most logical thing a middle school graduate does in his shoes.

Working for minimum wage in a restaurant. The chain restaurant Hanna Miller's to be exact.

It's not all bad. Especially consider the majority of the work force happens to be waitresses in very cute dress. He even befriends one of them.

Or rather, one of them befriends him.

Her name is Yuka Takeuchi. An outgoing girl who lost her parents at young age. Their friendship starts when she saves him from a bunch of muggers one night.

She practices karate with her grandpa apparently.

After that unpleasantness he decides to study karate together with Yuka. Both for self-defense. And some misguided sense of gaining his next to non-existent pride back. He ends up being Yuka's sparring partner. A better way to say he's her personal sandbag during practice.

Yuka is inhumanly strong. She enters this year's Variable Geo martial art tournament and dethrones the previous champion Reimi Jyahana.

Which brings us back to the present...

When everyone are busy running away from their homes, Tsukune is chasing Yuka into the city. "Yuka! Wait!"

Those two words are the only thing he manages to shout out before running out of breath.

"You need to work on your stamina more, Tsukune." Yuka stops running forward. She looks back at Tsukune catching his breath.

"That's, not important." The boy points his finger towards the end of the horizon. "That Godzilla like thing is!"

Sure enough, in the far distance a monstrous looking thing is wandering around. It looks vaguely humanoid, but with bone like structure covers its whole body. Tentacles drapes off the beast, tearing up skyscrapers like they are made of cardboards. "Why are we running toward THAT THING!?"

"We are martial artist!" Yuka pumps her fist with a matter of fact tone. "It's our job to protect the innocent."

Tsukune slaps his own forehead hard with his palm. "Okay, I know you can throw fireballs..."

"They are ki attacks Tsukune, not fireball."

"Okay, they are energy beams. Whatever. But didn't you see even anti-tank missiles had no effect on that huge thing?" Tsukune points his hand at one of the fighter jet circling around the beast. The beast knocks the plane out of sky like swatting a fly.

"Oh, silly Tsukune. Don't you ever watch Godzilla movies? The self-defense force are useless against giant monsters. That's why we martial artist need to fight!" Yuka lets out a loud laugh as she resumes her charge down the street.

"Yeah, because Godzilla is killed by pint sized martial artist in every movie!" Tsukune tears his hair with frustration. He stomps his feet on the pavement a few times but ultimately chooses to follow Yuka.

Between the giant monster who is tearing up the city and Yuka's grandpa. Tsukune is fairly sure Yuka's grandpa is the one he doesn't want to mess with.

Three muscle bond man appears before they can make another block.

On second inspection Tsukune realize they aren't man at all. The first one has red skin, and a huge horn growing out of his head. The second is a humanoid wolf with sharp claws. The third one is a big bat monster...

Yes, that's exactly the word to describe them. Monsters!

"Look what we have here, some tasty human." The red ogre looks at his companion before letting out a sinister chuckle. "I call dib on the girl."

"Yuka! Monsters! We need to RU..." Tsukune reaches forward to grab Yuka's shoulder. The waitress suddenly burst forward before his hand even touches her.

"ORAORAORAORAORA~!" Yuka dashes forward with a series of loud battle cry. With multiple roundhouses to the head they all falls on the pavement like sacks of potatoes.

"...or you can just roundhouse kick them all to submission. That works..." Tsukune blinks his eyes a couple of times. He lets out a sigh of resignation.

"See! What did I tell you Tsukune. We CAN beat those things as martial artist. Now let's go beat the final boss and go home!" Yuka bumps her first together with a confident smile as she resumes her running.

"I didn't sign up for THIS when I put in that application for Hanna Miller's." An explosion almost knocks the boy off his feet. He looks to his right side and sees something pour out of a building toward the ground. Tsukune look forward trying to find Yuka. The female martial artist is no longer in his field of vision. "Oh for the love of crap."

He stomps the ground again. Deciding he won't be able to catch up to Yuka now, the boy decide to see what the commotion is about.

He doesn't need to run right in front of the building to realize it's a slide of ice. At the foot of the ice slide, two girls are glaring each other.

One has short blue hair. A pair of bat like wings on her back. A spade tipped tail. And long razor like nails.

The other has purple hair. Has what appears to be a lollipop in her mouth. And a pair of ice claws. The ice girl is the first to speak. "You left me to die back there, Kurono."

"Pity it didn't work, Shirayuki. Maybe I should finish the job this time personally." The demon girl smirks as she raises her arm.

Tsukune looks up. He realizes with terror a huge piece of building is crumbling down toward the girls. Both of them seem to be too focused on each other to realize their impending doom. "Look out! Above you!"

Both girls turn their heads towards Tsukune instead of looking up. He realize they won't be able to get away in time.

 _'Legs, don't fail me now!'_

Tsukune pushes his Ki towards both of his leg. He may not be able to throw fireballs like Yuka, but enhance his body is something he manages to learn over last year and half.

The boy leaps forward like a shooting arrow. He tackles both girls out of the way of the falling debris. The three of them rolls around into a pile as concrete and steel falls on where they stand a moment ago.

The novice martial artist looks up. He realizes with dismay a smaller piece of building is descending toward the three of them. Tsukune throws himself on top of those two girls as he prepares for pain.

The large chunk of concrete explode in the sky. A dozen blue aura wrapped kunai hits its weak points. A girl wearing a white blouse, pink apron and brown skirt jumps into the sky. Red fire burns bright in her palm as she swats larger pieces of debris away from Tsukune.

"Hey! Tsuki! You alright there?" The girl lands in front of the boy. Her big, brown eyes full of worry.

"Saori? And Chiho too!" Tsukune looks up. He sees a girl with short trimmed brow hair landing besides the girl with pink apron. She has a ninja headband, and wears a pair of Japanese gauntlet. She wears a white blouse and brown apron. "I'm in your debts."

"No problem. We have to look out for Yuka's little play mate." The girl with pink apron and messy hair gives Tsukune a wink and a thumb up. She extends her hand out to help Tsukune stand up. "You alright here little buddy?"

"Yeah, thanks to the two of you. Again!" Tsukune scratches the back of his head sheepishly. "else I'd been flattened like a pancake."

"It's quite alright." The ninja says under her breath without looking at Tsukune.

"Why did you touch me..." The three of them look down at the blue haired girl with wings and blade like nails. "Only my Destined One is allowed to touch me!"

Tsukune trades a confused look with the two female martial artist. They all shrugs at this girl's antics.

Tsukune points his finger toward the way he comes in. "You two run that way. There'll be emergency rescue workers to take care of you."

Tsukune, Saori and Chiho trade another look together. They leave the two girls and start running towards the giant monster. All three know they'll likely find Yuka if they get closer to ground zero. Tsukune look up at the giant monster in the distance. "I'm only slowing you down. You two go ahead without me. I'm more worried about Yuka."

"She is always the more impulsive one." The ninja, Chiho nods her head.

"As long as Tsuki doesn't go over his head, and play hero for some damsel in distress!" Saori laughs at their current situation. "We'll go find Yuka, don't get yourself into trouble, okay?"

With those words the two girls jump forward with inhumane leaps and soon leaves Tsukune behind among the crumbling city and rubbles.

The novice martial artist notices something on a tipping building. He looks up, and realize it's a child hanging on the side of a smashed window.

Without a second thought Tsukune pushes his Ki to his legs again and leaps upwards. He starts to climb the already tipping building. Leaping from window to window. The boy manages to make two third of the way when the child loses her grip and begins to fall.

Tsukune times the fall of the girl. He leaps off the balcony he's holding and catches the girl in his left arm. The boy manages to hold onto another balcony with his right hand.

Throughout this whole ordeal the girl's comically huge hat manages to stay on her head for some reason. The pointy tip and large rim makes her look like a typical Witch character.

She slowly begins to come back to her senses. "...Jackie Chan? Is that you?"

"No, I'm Bruce Lee." Tsukune rolls his eyes. He looks down and begins to get dizzy when he sees how far the ground is to the two of them. "Okay, I'm taking you to the ground Miss. Whatever you do, don't look down..."

One of the giant monster's long tentacle sweeps across the building, knocking it completely off. Both Tsukune and the girl tumbles into air once again.

"FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU~!"

Just as Tsukune is close to panic he manages to catch something in the corner of his eyes. A yellow colored glove, shaped like a cartoon cat's paw. A thin and long rope attaches to the end of the glove as it shoots towards them.

 _'This is, Neko Rocket Punch!'_

Tsukune quickly grabs the glove in his right hand. He channels his inner Tarzan as he swings for the adjacent building. Luckily the rope is much sturdier than it looks. The boy shields the girl in his arm best he could as he smashes through a window and lands on his back.

"Ah! My back, it burns! This is totally different from those Hollywood action movies! I want my money back!" The novice martial artist lets out a series of very undignified scream as he simply lay on the carpet. Enjoying the fact he's still alive.

"Stop being a whinny cry baby and be quiet, Tsukune." A stern voice brings his attention to the door. Tsukune looks up and see two girls walking in.

One have long black hair all the way to her back and dark brown skin. She wears a yellow dress with a big red bowtie on her chest.

The other is a much younger and shorter girl. She has pink twin pony tails and a pair of large green, almost animated looking eyes. She wears a blue maid uniform with a white apron, and a pair of yellow cat paw like gloves over her head.

"Yeah! Minami saves Tsukune today!" The younger girl Minami holds her cat paw out like a victory pose.

"Getting saved by a 16 years old girl. You truly hit the rock bottom didn't you?" The dark skinned Jun crosses her arms in front of her chest. She has a cocky smile on her face.

"Don't pretend like you didn't have anything to do with it. There's no way Minami alone can hold both of our weight." Tsukune pushes himself up with one of his arm. He looks up and see a faint blush on Jun's face as she looks away. "Hey, where did that child go..."

"Sneak tackle!" The Witch girl suddenly charges right into Minami.

Minami falls face up on the floor with a loud 'YEEP'. She start laughing out of control as the young girl runs her hands all over her body. This continues for about a minute before Jun finally gets tired of it. The strong wrestler picks the Witch girl up by her collar.

"Who's this pint sized pervert?" Jun gives the girl a blank look.

"Put me down you hairless gorilla girl! I have a name you know! It is Yukari Sendou the girl genius!" The Witch girl screams and kicks in Jun's grasp. "You are so gonna get it after I get my wand back!"

"Beats me. She was hanging onto the side of that building." Tsukune points outside the window to the collapsed apartment. He runs to the window and looks back to both Minami and Jun. "Listen, I have to go find Yuka. Can you two get her to one of the rescue workers?"

"You can count on us, Tsukune!" Minami gets up from the floor. She puts her cat paw on her head like a salute.

"Sure, throw the bratty ones my way and let big sister Jun take care of them." Jun rolls her eyes at Tsukune's request. She suddenly glares right into Yukari with sinister lights emitting out of her brown eyes. "Someone better teach this brat some manners."

"Wha, what are you going to do with me!?" Yukari's voice start to tremble and break.

Loud spanking and crying is the last thing Tsukune hears before he jumps out of the window.

 _'I lost a lots of time in the apartment. That beast is getting away again.'_

Tsukune thinks to himself as he leaps from window to window again. This time going down towards ground instead of up. He spares a glance in the distance. The boy sees the beast suddenly recoils backwards. Almost like something really heavy just hit it in the side of its head.

 _'That better not be Yuka. I know she's super strong, but she's in way over her head this time.'_

Tsukune's feet finally touches the pavement. He doubles back on his effort to run towards the beast.

After rounding off a corner he sees two girls fighting a group of grotesque looking abominations. Those abominations look similar to those muscular monster men he and Yuka encounter earlier. Except their body look wrong, such as claws and mouth growing on strange places.

As for the girls, one have short red hair with a pair of pig tails. She wears what look like the uniform of some rich private school. She is wielding a halberd, hacking into those monsters like a crazy lumber jack on steroid.

The other girl look much older. Maybe a college student like Jun. She has longer hair that goes loss on her back, but a also a pair of braid draping toward her face. She wears what seem like a corset and a short skirt with knee high socks. Strange looking plant with long veins sprout from the floor around her. The black haired girl direct them like an orchestrator directing a choir.

"They keep on coming!" The halberd wielding girl shouts out on top of her lung. "Hey, Witch! Can't you block the path with your plants or something!?"

"I can't! Alucard burrowed his body into ground deeper than my plant!" The dark haired girl jumps back as one of the abomination breaks through. Narrowly missing a claw swipe.

"You are USELESS!" The red head lets out a frustrated cry. She twirls around on her feet, creating a mini cyclone with her halberd. A few dozen fleshy abominations get chop to pieces and throw into the sky.

"Sorry!" The older girl tries to apologized to the red head. She doesn't realize one of those fleshy monster suddenly breaks through the surface right behind her back.

Tsukune charges forward at the fresh formed monster. His left foot stomps on the ground hard, as he swings his right leg upward in a roundhouse kick.

One of Kyokushin style karate's special move he learns from Yuka and her grandfather: the Idaten Soku. The monster promptly burst into a shower of red and pink.

Both Tsukune and the older girl blink their eyes a couple of times. Realize they are covered in blood and gore.

"EWW... didn't expect this to be super effective." Tsukune lets out a disgusted sigh as he charges forward. Intent to help the other girl with monsters.

He charges forward with a Ki charged fist punch at one of the abominations. It flies backwards like a cannon ball knocking another group of those monsters to the ground.

"Who the hell are you!?" The younger girl jumps on her feet at Tsukune's sudden appearance.

"Worker for minimum wage!" Tsukune does another Idaten Kick. Making another group of flesh monsters explode into paste. "What are those things anyways!"

"Alucard's spawn." The red head hisses under her breath. "What's taking that fuckface so long!? He should have gotten sister Moka and be on his way already!"

Tsukune realizes he has no idea what this little girl is talking about. The boy lets out a sigh of resignation. He concentrate his effort on punching and kicking to stay alive.

"Figures I have to wipe his ass again!" The girl lets out another complain as she chops one of the abomination to half. "Witch, Ruby! Get your fat ass over here and help us!"

"I'm not fat..." The older girls whimpers in a very self-conscious way. She directs her plant to coil around and squeeze those monsters as command.

"We can do this! Just keep chopping and... you got to be kidding me." Tsukune manages to take a look at end of the street. He almost loses his focus enough to have his head swipes clearly off his neck by one of the monsters.

Appearing into their view from another street is a smaller version of beast. With thick carapaces covering its fleshy body and tentacles draping everywhere. It lumbers towards them, trampling the other abominations on its way without a care in the world.

"Do you think that huge beasty thing call this one 'mini-me'?" Tsukune asks the small red head. She sends Tsukune a glare.

"Kill more shit if you have time to joke."

"Right, because I'm sitting like a princess enjoying an afternoon tea right now." Tsukune's punch flattens another monster into a wall.

"Not killing fast enough!" The halberd wielder lets out a loud battle cry as she whirlwind forward. Clearing out the rest of the monsters pushing towards them.

"This is what we are gonna do. Ruby, use your plant to bind its limbs. I'll chop its leg off with Ko-chan." The girl pets her halberd as she lay out the plan.

 _'She names her weapon!? Alright, not the weirdest thing I saw today.'_

"...Captain Buggernut." The red head points her finger towards Tsukune. "Do what you did to make that thing explode. You better pull off some super mode finisher to get us out this shit storm."

"Alright, no pressure here." Tsukune draws in a deep breath.

Idaten Kick isn't useful against a monstrosity that huge. He doesn't have enough Ki to throw fireball like Yuka. Which leaves one last technique in his arsenal.

 _'Let's hope it's enough.'_

"All right, GO!" The red head lead by example. She charges toward the smaller beast yelling on top of her lung.

Tsukune follows right after her. The beast swings its arm forward to clap them. Vines burst from the ground to tie up its limbs. The beast manages to snap some vine to half. More comes out to entangle it.

"Now!" The small girl swings her halberd to pick up momentum. Her blade cuts deep into the beast's leg.

Tsukune holds his right fist around his waist, charging most of his Ki into it. With one last stomp on the ground he leaps forward, bring his charged fist upward. Hitting the beast from abdomen to its chest and head.

Kyokushin style special move, blue dragon fist. Totally not Street Fighter's rising dragon fist.

The beast's carapace starts to explode from its waist all the way to its face. Before Tsukune has a chance to celebrate one of its tentacle suddenly swings forward. It coils around his body, catches him into a bind. With most of his Ki exhausted he can't break out its hold.

The boy manages to give others a quick glance. To his dismay, he realizes the red head is in a similar situation as him. Another tentacle is squeezing the life out of her. As for the older girl... she look totally lost on what to do as she furiously glance back and forth from Tsukune to the little girl.

 _'Damn it! I got that girl hurt because I wasn't strong enough! If Yuka is here...'_

He tries to bring out what little Ki he has left to break free. Suddenly two fast moving shadow approaches them.

"Burning rose." A umbrella shaped blue energy attack cuts Tsukune down from the tentacle.

"Ressen Shuu." Another blue fireball cuts the red head girl from her bind.

"Got too cocky little one? You still have a lot to learn." Someone suddenly catches Tsukune's body as he falls toward ground. He looks up and realize a woman is carrying him in a bridal style. She has curly purple hair, and a pair of drill like braid to the side of her face.

"Miss Jyahana." Tsukune feels his blood shooting up towards his face. He quickly gets up to his feet as Reimi Jyahana lands on the ground.

"And Kaori too!" Tsukune looks to the side. A girl with long and straight deep blue hair and a pair of glasses touches down. She puts the red headed girl on the ground and stand up.

"We'll take care of this thing, Tsukune-kun." She straightens her body and look at the giant monster. It still struggles against Ruby's plants.

"Oh, I so love it when a buffoon think he can win just because he's big." Reimi runs her hands through her hair, before crossing her arms in front of her white blouse and black vest. "You know what they say? The bigger they are, the harder they fall."

"Are you sure about that? It's really strong, and huge."

"Positive Tsukune-Kun. My data shows you only have 10% of Yuka's skill, strength, or stamina." Kaori takes a step forward to stand side by side with Reimi. Her statement makes Tsukune glow up like a red stoplight. "If you manages to do this much damage to it, no way it can stand to both Reimi-San and I."

"Let's see if you improved after this year's tournament, Kaori. Don't hold me back." Reimi puts both of her fist up into her fighting stance. Kaori does the same, going into her own stance.

They both charge towards the monster. Reimi sprinting straight at it from the street, Kaori jumps high into air using buildings from both side as her stepping point. The two of them easily run and jump circle around the giant abomination while kicking it with their feet. Each blow makes a large portion of the beast's body explode into bits.

"Just what the hell are all of you?" The red headed girl look absolutely flabbergasted at the moves those two VG Fighters are pulling off. She turns her head to look at Tsukune.

"Waiter and waitresses." Tsukune scratches his hair sheepishly under her gaze. "Also, we practice martial arts."

"I call that the biggest load of bull..." The girl is about to say something before an explosive sound knocks her right off her feet. Both Tsukune and the girl look toward the direction and see a giant pillar of light connecting to the sky. "SISTER!?"

She runs toward the direction like possessed.

"Hey! Come back! What if you run into more of those things again!?" Tsukune follows her the best he can.

After about three blocks of chasing after the red head, she finally stops. Tsukune stops his feet to rest and catch his breath. He almost end up sit on his ass when he sees the giant Godzilla like monster just a street away from him.

"Akua! Sister!" The boy moves his sight toward where the little girl is calling. He sees a older looking girl with black hair and cloth holding onto a girl with long and silver hair in her arms. She seems to be... kissing the silver haired girl's neck?

 _'Well, this is awkward.'_

"What happened to Moka!?"

"Kokoa...?" The black haired girl turns her head back towards both of them. She has a cute, almost doll like face. But her pale skin and sunken eyes make her look very sickly. "Moka, lost a lots of blood... I tried to revive her..."

"It'll kill you!" The red headed girl Kokoa stomps her feet. "Where's fuckface!? If he just give back the blood Moka give to him..."

"...Up there, fighting Alucard." Akua points her finger toward the giant monster in the distance.

Tsukune looks up and sees a black figure suddenly rises up into the moon.

It has dark, bladed armor covering its entire body and a pair of bat wings. Almost like some kind of weird cross between Batman and Super Sentai. It dives down towards the huge monster. Punching, kicking and cutting the giant monster with its wings. Each time its blow connect a huge part of Alucard's body reduces to nothing.

Not explode into gore or red mist like when he's fighting that miniature version. The huge monster's body just dissolves into void.

"Even if you give all your blood to sister Moka it won't be enough!" Kokoa suddenly pries the silver haired girl away from Akua. "I'll also give my blood to her!"

"She's dying from blood loss? What's her blood type? Maybe we can also use mine." Tsukune is shake out of his stupor by Kokoa's voice. He quickly runs to the sisters and kneel before them and pulls his tattered sleeves up.

The dark haired one, Akua look at the boy with confusion. "Is this your pet?"

 _'That's a rather degenerating term.'_

"Just some random guy I met on the street. Has a mean punch and kick though." Kokoa suddenly buries her fang into Moka's neck.

 _'Wait, fangs!?'_

"Ah, he's food then..." Akua smiles alluringly as she leans against Tsukune's shoulder. She presses her lips on his neck.

The boy feels two sharp piercing pain on his neck for a second. It quickly gets replaced with a numbing sensation that feels... almost pleasant. Even as he feels both his blood and strength leave his body.

 _'Fangs? Blood sucking? Don't tell me vampires are real?'_

The boy tries to support his body with his arm. He looks up and sees color slowly drain away from Kokoa's face. Moka on the other hand no longer look as deathly pale as Akua.

"You'll die too if you don't regain your strength." Akua pushes Tsukune onto the pavement.

Kokoa gently puts Moka down on her legs. She looks at Tsukune for a moment before move pressing her mouth to his neck. "It's either you or me, captain Buggernut. Thanks for the meal."

"Ha, ha. I suppose it's better for the little girl to live than little old me." He manages to chuckle before feeling Kokoa's fangs puncture the other side of his neck. The last thing he sees before blacking out is the silver haired girl sits up.

...

"Tsukune? TSUKUNE! WAKE UP!" A worried voice calls out to his name. The boy's eyelid slowly part ways. He sees Yuka looking at his face with tears about to drop out of her eyes. She pulls him into an embrace. "Oh, you are awake! I should have stayed with you! I'm so sorry!"

"Yuka? And everyone? What happened?" Tsukune looks around. He sees Saori, Chiho, Jun, Minami, Kaori and Reimi all giving him worried glances.

"We found you passed out on the street with some kind of punctured neck wound. You also seemed to have lost a lots of your blood. Yuka was worried you won't wake up." Kaori take a step forward. She looks at Tsukune's neck from a closer distance. "What happened to you? If I didn't know better, I'd say you were assaulted by vampires."

"I suppose none of you would believe that's two neck kisses gone wrong?" Tsukune squeezes out a rather forced smile at the girls. He gets a backbreaking bear hug from Yuka instead. "OUCH! What gives Yuka? I thought bear hug is Jun's special move."

"You dummy! Everyone's worried about you and you just joke about it?" For a second it looks like Yuka is about to punch the stuff out of him. Good thing Saori manages to pull her away.

"Give the little guy some slack Yuka. He's probably still traumatized with whatever happened to him."

Tsukune looks around the street. Broken and leveled building seems to be the only evidence the fight isn't a dream. "Where did that giant monster go?"

"It got tear apart by two people. One look like something out of a Super Sentai show, the other a girl with long silver hair." Kaori gives a glance to Reimi. The master of Jyahana group lets out an indignant huff. "Based on circumstantial evidence... both of them are much stronger than even Reimi-San."

"So it wasn't a dream... I really did saw that thing." Tsukune looks down at his own hands. To think something can have that much power. It makes himself feel extremely insignificant.

"Cheer up Tsukune! We'll double our training tomorrow, and surpass them someday! That's the road to martial artist isn't it!?" Yuka pulls Tsukune up to his feet. She holds her fist up right in front of Tsukune's face.

"Tomorrow!? Can't you see I'm a patient!?" The boy's face breaks apart.

"No excuses!" Yuka slaps his face as an answer. Tsukune groans in pain while the girls either smile or laugh at his misfortune.

Meanwhile, in a transportation chopper the headmaster of Yokai Academy is looking thoughtful outside the window.

Behind him, two girls are having a death staring contest. Neither realizes a dark silhouette slowly creeping up behind them. The dark shadow swooshing up to them, cupping both of their chests. "Sneak hug!"

"I'm going to kill you! You annoying Witch!" The blue haired girl jumps up to her feet. She extend out her nails and start chasing after Yukari around the chopper.

"Why is that damn succubus angrier than usual?" Kokoa gives asks the purple haired girl with an annoyed glare.

"Still salty some guy other than her 'Destined One' touched her. Tackled us both out the way of a falling building." The girl with a lollipop in her mouth answers while looking out of the window. "Almost got crushed himself, but he throw his body over us. Kind of nice, for a stranger."

"Wait... don't tell me." Kokoa looks taken aback for a second. "Short black hair, brown eyes with a goofy face. Wears that white shirt, black pants uniform of Hanna Miller's Restaurant?"

The other girls gives her an affirmative nod.

"Oh, you two also met my hero? He got me out of a collapsed building! He said his name is Bruce Lee!" Yukari runs right pass Kokoa.

The young vampire slap her palm into her face. She transforms her bat familiar into a toy mallet and hammers both Yukari and the succubus into the floor panel. "Break it up you idiots! You'll kill us all if you depressurize this damn chopper!"

"You look unwell, sister." A dark skinned girl with pale hair walks besides Kokoa. She runs her finger through Kokoa's red hair. "Do you need a blood pack?"

"She'd look better if she just drink that human dry." Akua answers for Kokoa as she's sucking on a transfusion pack. Her brown twist together. "This pack taste like crap by the way, Kahlua."

"What do you mean sister? It's type O, you always say they taste lemon-y." Kahlua blinks her eyes curiously at Akua. "Is it not to your liking? Should I make you a blood pudding once we get home? Oh! We got Moka back too! The four of us need to have another tea party together."

"No, it's fine. I just had a really tasty human that's all." Akua looks away from Kahlua. She throws a blood pack at Kokoa. "Don't think too hard."

"Easier said than done." Kokoa gives her elder most sister a knowing look.

"You two are making me jealous. Please tell me that human's still alive." Kahlua pouts her face as she crosses her arms in front of her chest.

"Yeah he's still kicking. That's why Kokoa look like crap. I think she's taken a liking to that idiot." Akua smirks at their youngest.

"OH! I have to also give him a visit. It's always good to share right, sister?" Kahlua pulls Kokoa into a hug.

"I hate you both..." Kokoa pouts her face as she start feeding from the blood pack.

"Having second thoughts?" The other Dark Lord, Tohofuhai sits in front of his old friend Tenmei Mikogami.

"Tsukune Aono, it might have been be a mistake to reject him." The headmaster looks out of the window. "Don't hide it, you also seen what that boy did tonight."

"Running around, busy helping girls like an anime fan on prom night?" Tohofuhai rubs his fingers on his own chin. "Even though he can barely take care of himself in battle, hmm..."

"Having someone like that would have been a good influence on my students. But it's too late to think of 'what if' now. I placed my bets, and now I live with the result."

For a moment the always collected headmaster almost look solemn.

"Don't be too prideful you old ogre. Trying to let that boy live a normal life was a benevolent decision." The old master chuckles at his old friend's annoyance. "Besides, the human community knows about us now thanks to Alucard. If that boy is so great, we'll yet to see him play a part of the larger plan."

"You cheeky old bastard..." Mikogami gives Tohofuhai a smirk. He looks outside of the window again, this time looking much more vigorous.

"The future is still undetermined..."


End file.
